


Hurt

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Injury, M/M, Sonny gets injured, True Love, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Careful Rafi.  Mind my bandage.’ Sonny offers the rather unhelpful comment as Rafael helps him take his coat off.</p>
<p>Rafael simply rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, he knows what he’s doing he is a Harvard educated attorney.  Taking off someone’s coat is not a challenge to him.</p>
<p>Sonny gets hurt on the job and Rafael is helpful somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my second ever Barisi story.
> 
> I'm not good at summaries nor titles :/ but thank you for clicking on this story anyway :D:D
> 
> This is an established barisi relationship.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters mentioned or depicted in this story - other than the original one!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Careful Rafi. Mind my bandage.’ Sonny offers the rather unhelpful comment as Rafael helps him take his coat off.

Rafael simply rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, he knows what he’s doing he is a Harvard educated attorney. Taking off someone’s coat is not a challenge to him.

With Sonny’s coat removed and hung up in the closet by the front door of Rafael’s apartment he takes his own coat off and hangs it up too.

Sonny heads further into the apartment and settles down on the couch. He’s resting his bandaged hand against his chest and in what he thinks is an unguarded moment he grimaces at the pain, but Rafael sees it from where he’s standing by the small table in the hallway.

‘Do you fancy Chinese? Italian? Thai?’ Rafael asks as he walks into the open plan living area.

Sonny doesn’t answer him; he’s lost in his own thoughts, gazing off into space.

‘Sonny?’ Rafael steps closer before perching on the arm of the couch and placing his hand on Sonny’s shoulder.

‘Yeah.’ Sonny jumps a little and his head snaps round to look at Rafael.

‘Are you alright?’ Rafael asks quietly, his eyes full of concern.

Sonny nods and fakes a smile, but Rafael can see right through it.

‘What were you saying?’ Sonny mumbles.

‘Oh, um. I was asking what you wanted to eat?’ Rafael mutters.

‘I’m not really hungry. Sorry.’ Sonny apologises as he looks away.

‘You don’t need to apologise. I’ll tell you what, I’ll order a pizza, that way if you’re hungry later you can eat it cold. Okay?’ Rafael suggests as he stands up and heads over to the kitchen to get the take-out menus.

Sonny closes his eyes and his memories come flooding back.

_He’s back there, his gun drawn as he and Amaro approach the apartment of a suspected rapist. Amaro, as the more experienced detective is lead. He bangs on the front door and calls ‘Bart Gregory NYPD. Open up.’ They wait a beat before Amaro nods at Carisi to kick the door down. Carisi takes a quick breath as he steps back and kicks the door, it bursts open with one kick, which he is thankful for. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Amaro, who at times is down on him._

_Amaro enters first, gun up checking as he goes. Carisi follows, his gun front and center too. Amaro heads off in the other direction from Carisi._

_Carisi arrives at closed door. He takes a sharp breath and opens it into a small kitchen. With his gun first he steps inside. With his free hand he pushes the door so he can see behind it, no one there. But he knows someone has just been there recently as there’s a pan of boiling water on the small stove. He reaches forward to open the door again when he hears a scuffing and thumping sound from above and then behind him, he looks up and suddenly there’s an arm around his neck, squeezing oh so slightly._

_‘I dare you to scream.’ Bart Gregory hisses into Carisi’s ear as he feels the cold of a gun barrel press against his temple._

_‘Drop the gun.’ Gregory smirks and Carisi complies, dropping the gun on the floor with a thud and leaves his hands up._

_Carisi knows that Amaro will be calling for him any moment and may even come to the kitchen but he also knows that the suspect is right behind him, his body pressed into his back. He can feel Gregory’s breathe tickling the back of his neck._

_‘Carisi, are we clear.’ Amaro calls from somewhere else in the apartment._

_Gregory steps them both back and to the side, more toward the stove. Carisi glances down and sees that the pan of water is now really boiling away._

_The door opens and Amaro is standing in the small cramped hallway with his gun pointed straight at Carisi._

_‘Let him go. You don’t want to do this Gregory.’ Amaro says as he steps forward a little._

_‘Stay back.’ Gregory snarls as he tightens his arm around Carisi’s neck and presses the gun harder against his temple._

_Carisi can feel the panic rising. He’d read about Bart Gregory – he’d been in and out of psychiatric wards and prison since he was a teenager. He’d spent time in prison for theft, arson and assault. Oh and for some reason he hardly feels pain. A few years earlier he’d got in a bar fight and didn’t realize he’d broken his wrist for two days._

_‘Come on Gregory, let him go. We just came here to talk. Look I’ll put my weapon away and then you can….’ Amaro states as he moves his gun back to his holster._

_Gregory shifts his weight and now the gun is pressed to the back of Carisi’s head, as he moves his arm from around his neck and Carisi lets out a relieved breath, completely unaware that Gregory has instead grabbed hold of the handle of the pan on the stove._

_‘Come on Gregory, let him go and we can talk.’ Amaro stands firm, knowing that he hasn’t got a clear shot on the man as he’s hiding behind Carisi._

_‘Lower your left arm.’ Gregory whispers into Carisi’s shoulder blades._

_Carisi gulps and his eyes widen, he’s looking straight at Amaro and he can tell that Amaro didn’t hear the request. Carisi slowly lowers his trembling left arm._

_His fingertips come into contact with the stove and he can feel the heat emitting from it._

_But then he feels a more searing heat only seconds later when Gregory flicks the pan of boiling water up Carisi’s left side. As Carisi cries out in pain Gregory shoves him forward and he collides with Amaro while Gregory bolts out of the window by shooting the glass._

_‘Get him.’ Carisi snaps at Amaro as he grits his teeth from the burning pain. Amaro dives past Carisi and out of the window chasing after the man._

_Meanwhile Carisi goes over to the sink and turns on the cold tap and gasps as he feels the cool water touch his burning hand. He pulls up the sleeve of his jacket with a long hiss. Carisi pulls his cell from his pocket and calls for an ambulance._

‘Sonny?’ Rafael is standing over him.

Sonny slowly lifts his head.

‘What pizza topping do you fancy?’

‘Um, uh. I don’t mind. Whatever you want.’ Sonny mumbles as he averts his eyes.

He hears Rafael sigh and step away.

Carisi had gone to hospital and had the burn assessed, cleaned and dressed. He’d also got a tetanus shot, he was there a few hours and in that time he’d relayed what had happened to Amaro, Rollins, Fin, Benson, Tucker, Rafael, his Mom and Dad, Bella, Theresa and Gina, not to mention the doctor and nurses.

They told him that he was lucky, as he wouldn’t need to have a skin graft. At the time he wasn’t at all sure if he felt lucky as it stung like no-body’s business.

The burn was a 2nd degree burn to his hand, fingers and thumb and part of his wrist. He sighs, he’s tired and in pain – the painkillers are wearing off.

Sonny hadn’t even noticed that Rafael was sat on the edge of the coffee table staring at him intently.

‘Do you want a photo?’ Sonny drawls in his heavy Staten Island accent when he looks up and sees Rafael watching him.

‘I just want you safe.’ Rafael admits he knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help it.

‘Guess you shouldn’t date a cop then. Getting hurt can be an occupational hazard.’ Sonny replies sarcastically.

Rafael sniggers.

‘You look tired.’ He points out the obvious.

Sonny sighs.

‘Yeah.’ He mumbles.

‘Come on then, lets get you to bed.’ Rafael offers as he stands up.

‘What about the pizza?’ Sonny questions as he looks up at the man he’d fallen madly in love with.

‘We can have it in bed.’ Rafael shrugs with a playful smirk on his lips and a quick raise of his eyebrows.

Sonny smiles for the first time all day. He absolutely adores the man.

He shuffles to the edge of the couch as Rafael steps away and gets to his feet and heads off in the direction of the master bedroom when he hears the intercom temporarily stopping Rafael from following as he answers the caller.

Sonny sits on the edge of the bed and leans over - keeping his bandaged hand clutched to his chest – so he can undo his shoes one by one. He kicks his shoes off and sighs – getting dressed and undressed is not going to be fun and it’s going to take twice as long. He sighs and sits back just as Rafael walks into the bedroom with a tray in his hands.

On the tray is the pizza in its box, another smaller box which Sonny guesses is garlic bread and two cans of cola. Rafael places the tray down on the dresser and goes to help Sonny.

Firstly he picks up his shoes and puts them away on the shoe rack inside the wardrobe before going back to Sonny. He undoes his tie.

‘I’m not an invalid you know. I can do this.’ Sonny informs him with a pout.

‘Humour me.’ Rafael responds as he tosses the tie on the floor, a glint in his eyes that Sonny is all too familiar with.

Sonny lets the ADA undo the buttons on his waistcoat and has to bite back his gasp when Rafael catches his hand as he helps him out of it.

Too late.

‘Did I hurt you?’ Rafael panics, his eyes searching over Sonny’s face.

‘Nah, no. It’s fine.’ Sonny lies, he doesn’t want Rafael to worry any more than he already is.

Next off comes his shirt. Sonny holds his breath as Rafael pulls his sleeve off as if he’s performing surgery. Sonny can’t hide his smile as he watches Rafael.

‘The garlic bread is getting cold.’ Sonny simpers as Rafael grabs hold of his belt and pulls, jolting his off the bed and to within an inch of the attorney.

‘And.’ Rafael’s voice is low and his eyes are filled with lust.

‘Just thought you’d wanna know.’ Sonny teases, but he can feel his desire building as Rafael undoes his belt and pulls if from around his waist.

Rafael shrugs as he drops the belt on the wooden floor; it lands with a slight thud from the metal buckle. Sonny knows there’s only one place this is going.

Rafael moves onto Sonny’s pants they’re gone in a flash and Sonny is now sitting on the edge of the bed in just his boxer-briefs and socks.

‘Well, this is hardly fair.’ Sonny gestures toward the fact that Rafael is still fully dressed – shoes and all.

Rafael smiles as he pushes down his braces from his shoulders.

‘Fair yet?’ Rafael teases.

Sonny shakes his head.

Rafael undoes his tie and looks over at Sonny, who again shakes his head.

Rafael smiles as he undoes the cufflinks and goes over to the dresser. He opens the top draw and places them in a small box. He can deal with discarding his clothes into heaps on the floor, but not his cufflinks – they were a gift from his abuela.

Rather than undo his laces Rafael kicks off his shoes, not even stopping to put them away like he had with Sonny’s. He steps back over to stand in front of his boyfriend and his eyes are instantly drawn to the heavy sterile dressings which cover all of Sonny’s left hand and wrist.

‘Up here counselor.’ Sonny says with a nod, drawing Rafael’s eyes back up to meet his.

Rafael smirks as he undoes the buttons on his shirt and pulls it off, dropping it on the floor behind him. He quickly rids himself of his undershirt and then with their eyes locked he undoes and removes his belt, dropping it on the floor with yet another smirk. Sonny awkwardly shuffles further up the bed, pulling off his socks and tossing them over the side as he goes. He grimaces from the pain and hopes that Rafael didn’t notice as he undoes his pants and pulls them off, along with his socks.

Rafael climbs onto the bed and Sonny eases himself down so he’s lying back as Rafael crawls over him, their eyes meeting. Sonny moves his injured hand from his chest and gently rests it on the bed, out of harms way. Rafael leans down and plants a brief kiss on Sonny’s lips before pulling back.

‘You’re in charge detective’ he smirks and gets a gleeful smile in return from his young lover.

With his other hand Sonny reaches up and places it on the back of Rafael’s neck and brushes his hair with his thumb.

‘I thought I was a goner. When he had that gun to the back of my head, I thought he was going to pull the trigger.’ Sonny confesses.

‘Shhhhh. Forget about that for now. You’re still here. With me.’ Rafael interrupts, not wanting to hear those words.

‘No Rafi. I need you to know. I need you to know how much I love you. And I do, I really love you.’ Sonny croaks, his voice full of emotion and tears welling in his eyes.

Rafael gulps as he looks into Sonny’s eyes and sees the genuine look of love; it catches his breath and renders him speechless. Instead he sinks down on top of Sonny, showering his lips with kisses.

‘I love you Dominick Carisi.’ Rafael murmurs against Sonny’s lips, completely lost in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope it was an okay effort.
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - it's late and I'm tired. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment to let me know how I've done.


End file.
